deathwishfandomcom-20200213-history
Darley Gang
The 'Darley Gang '''is a violent gang in Columbia, South Carolina that is responsible for killings Nick Hume's son Brendan in ''Death Sentence. It is led by Bones Darley and stopped at nothing to try to kill Nick. They eventually failed to kill Nick and lost their life from Nick's vengeful rampage. History Before Nick Hume The Darley Gang was started in the late 1970's by Bones Darley in Columbia, South Carolina. He ran the gang from his office at his chopshop, Bones's Bodyshop and had bars and restaurants throughout Columbia that were owned by the gang. The gang satyed small time for years until Bones's son Billy Darley became a high ranking member in the gang and got it heavily involved in drugs. They produced drugs out of an abandoned hospital called "the office" and distributed them throughout Columbia. Billy seemed to control all gang activities while Bones was the leader. The gang's activities changed after Billy's younger brother Joe Darley was initiated into the gang. Agianst Nick Hume One night while Nick Hume was driving his son Brendan home after his Hockey game, they noticed two muscle cars without their headlights on which Nick responded by flashing his headlights making him a target for the gang initiation. When they stop at a gas station Brendan goes to get a drink when the gang raids the store. Billy shoots the clerk and tells Joe to kill Brendan. Joe cuts Brendan's throat with a machete and try to get away. The other members of the gang get away while Nick tackles Joe. Joe overpowers Nick and runs into the road only to be hit by a car. Later, Brendan dies in the hospital from blood loss and later at the trial after Nick realizes that Joe would only get 3 to 5 years for killing his son, he decides to drop the charges and set out for justice. Late one night Nick finds out where Joe is and sets out to kill him. After a brief struggle Nick kills Joe by stabbing him in the chest with a garden knife. As Billy and the other members try to find out who killed Joe, they realize it was Nick and set out for revenge against him. The gang attacks Nick as he leaves his job and chases him to the top of a parking garage and after he hides they split up and look for him. Nick attacks Tommy and straps him into a car and it backs off the top of the parking garage killing him. Nick then escapes. The gang attacks Nick's house one night killing the police officers guarding it in the process and get into a hand to hand fight with Nick. He desperately tries to fight them off with a baseball bat but the gang overpowers him and shoots him, his son Luke and his wife Helen. The attack leaves Helen dead and Luke in a comatose state. Nick who is in the same hospital as Luke visits him before escaping the hospital and going after the Darley Gang again. Nick who is determined to destroy the gang gets weapons from it's leader Bones Darley even though he knows Nick is trying to kill his son. Nick goes to "the office" and in a rampage fights his way through most of the members of the Darley Gang. He confronts Billy and after the two are severely injured they sit down on the same pew and Billy tells Nick that he is no better then them. Nick then kills Billy, ending the gang for good. Later after Nick returns home the police arrive and inform that his son Luke is doing better and will live. Nick continues to sit there on the couch and watches videos of his family. Appearance and Attitude Members of the Darley Gang only care about one thing. Being as tough as they can. To look as though as they can they dress in intimidating clothes such as leather jackets, ripped jeans, biker clothes, sunglasses and bandannas, t shirts and baseball hats and gold chains and rings. Nearly all members of the gang have tattoos. The gang incorporates a tough biker looking style into a modern street gang style. The gang is as tough as they look and will stop at nothing to do what they want. Their leader Bones Darley only cares about making money and often gets mad at his crazy son Billy who only cares about doing what he wants. The gang seems to be divided into Billy's crew and the members of the gang who only follow Bones's orders. The members in Billy's crew tend to act like him and are ruthless and do whatever they want. The members who only follow Bones are less ruthless and careless and care more about business. The Darley Gang is still a very ruthless and violent gang and doesn't care who they hurt of if they get in trouble with the police. Known Members *Bones Darley (Deceased) *Billy Darley (Deceased) *Joe Darley (Deceased) *Bodie (Deceased) *Heco (Deceased) *Baggy (Deceased) *Jamie (Deceased) *Tommy (Deceased) *Spink (Deceased) *Dog (Deceased) Gallery Darley Gang walking down a street.jpg|Members of the Darley Gang walk down a street. Bones Darley talking to the Darley Gang.jpg|Bones Darley talks to members of the Darley Gang. Category:Antagonists Category:Gangs